Forever After
by itsaboutouat
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest during Queen Regina's reign, a mysterious boy turns up at Ever Hopkins' door. With the law on his tail and mischief following him everywhere he goes, things in Ever's life are sure to be shaken up. (OC, AU.)


**Hi! So this is my new Panfiction (an actual Pan one this time though). Basically, it's set in an AU Enchanted Forest where Regina is ruling. Neverland never existed and yea, I guess you'll get to know the specific details as you go.**

**This is just a short beginning intro thing - please review, even just little things are appreciated.**

* * *

With one hand grasping her layered skirts, the other carefully placed the bucket of water down on the wooden bench and then Ever called out softly for her older sister.

"Hope," she walked a couple of meters and then knocked on the heavy wooden door. "It's time for our evening prayers."

A few moments later, Hope stepped out of her bedroom and turned her face swiftly before Ever could see her properly in the dim candle light.

Ever reached out a hand and closed it around Hope's wrist. Hope stared resolutely and the cold stone ground, refusing to meet Ever's grey eyes. Ever let her go and followed her into the small front room with the hearth, sighing quietly. She wasn't even sure why she wanted Hope to meet her eyes – all there would be in her eyes would be loathing.

She knelt beside her sister, eyes on the large five point star that was nailed above the fireplace.

Ever opened her mouth to begin the daily evening prayers they performed to their God. Nowadays, Ever was always the one to perform the prayers.

When she was younger, Hope had said them until Ever had learnt them off by heart. Hope had said them until two years ago. Now Ever was 15 and Hope barely spoke at all (at least not to Ever, as sometimes she could hear Hope muttering to herself in her room). Ever couldn't understand it - her sister had begun to hate her, for no apparent reason.

Before the first syllable had left her tongue, there was a sharp rapping at the door. Ever whipped her head to face the direction of the door. It was sundown – everyone else in the town should be doing their prayers now. Unless there was some sort of emergency, or this person at the door wasn't from the town.

"Well, go answer it." Hope hissed at her and Ever stood up quickly, shocked out of her stupor by Hope's voice, or more the venom it was laced with.

Thoughts of danger awaiting behind the solid door ran through her mind, so she grabbed the poker that sat beside the fireplace and headed to the door.

She slowly opened the door, using a lot of her strength to open it wide enough. The door was strong and heavy – perfect for keeping out the bitter winters.

"Hello?" Ever called, it had become dark quickly and she could hardly see.

"Hello," a boy that looked a few years older than her stepped forward, allowing Hope to see him a little bit more. "My name is Colin, I was wondering if you could put me up for a night? See I came into town and it seems a storm is brewing, and everywhere else is closed."

"Uh," Ever glanced behind her quickly, but she only glimpsed Hope's door closing slightly. It was a terrible thing to miss a nights prayers, Ever wondered if Hope had forgotten this. But it was also a terrible thing not to help those in need. "Yes, of course. But we don't have any extra beds. Would you be alright with a couple of blankets?"

"Thank you," Colin said.

An uneasy feeling stirred in her stomach, but she could hardly take back her words now. Refusing him would be sinful.

She allowed the young man into their home and she bolted the front door like she did every night. There was little light in their house now, besides a few candles here and there, and she still couldn't make out the persons face.

Reaching up to a shelf, Ever took down some spare blankets used mostly in the harshest of winters and handed them to the boy.

"Feel free to arrange some chairs," Ever waved her hand around the room. It was sparse, but some simple wooden chairs and a table. "Would you like me to light a fire?"

"No thank you, this is fine."

Ever took a candle and the tinderbox and lit a candle. She handed it to the boy. "Please blow it out when you go to sleep."

"Of course. Thank you."

Ever turned away and went to her own room, blowing out the rest of the candles on the way. In her room, there was nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers.

She sat upon her bed and unlaced the tight waistcoat that she had been wearing. Even though now she felt freer, she couldn't shake the troubled feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She assured herself she had done the right thing, the helpful thing, the good thing. She pulled her blouse over her head and removed her petticoats until she was all but bare, with only a loose shift covering her body.

Ever had her own candle on the window sill next to her bed and she blew it, carefully making sure it was completely out before she climbed under the blankets and turned on her side.

Only morning would tell whether she had done the right thing, letting this stranger into her home.


End file.
